Percy's Journal
by King Of Beasts 007
Summary: Percy's in love with Annnabeth. Annabeth's in love with Percy. They are both oblivious to the other's affections. Annabeth stumbles upon Percy's journal. What could she find? Percabeth, set after Giant War.


Upon sneaking into Percy's room- to wake his lazy butt up for his sword teaching duties- Annabeth had no idea what she was about to discover about her green eyed companion. At the ripe old age of 18 though, Annabeth sullenly thought they should be more than just friends. It was understandable of course, considering all the things that stood in their way.

Gods, mortals(Rachel), demigods, Romans, memory loss, fighting against earth, you know, the life of a common adolescent. Tartarus also rubbed salt into wounds of emotional trauma, despite over two years out of the hellhole, life didn't snap back the way Annabeth had hoped. Campers, both Roman and Greek had died far before their time. Nevertheless, the cuts became scars, and tragic loss became noble sacrifice.

What had stayed the same- much to Annabeth's dismay-was her and Percy's friendship. Considering the depth of her feelings being evident to anyone graced by percabeth's- the newly christened Roman and Greek camp's name for should be couple- presence. That oblivious idiot, Annabeth thought while creeping open Percy's door.

How could he not see her plain as day infatuation with him? Even the Mars and Ares campers, known for being incognizant concerning romantic affairs, see the adoring glances she throws at an unsuspecting Perseus Jackson. Being careful not wake Percy- in hope of seeing Percy's adorable sleeping form( Annabeth's, words not mine)- Annabeth saw more than just the hardly spotless Poseidon cabin and the ebony locks of her unrequited love.

Left open due to Percy's lack of foresight, Annabeth happened upon Percy's journal. After approximately seven seconds of hesitancy, Annabeth let her Athenian nature get the best of her, anxious to know of any crushes Percy may have, as well as eager to get some dirt to blackmail the son of Poseidon.

Maybe I'll get him to give me a kiss, Annabeth thought dreamily, letting her daydreams whisk her to paradise with Percy for a few glorious seconds before realizing time was of the essence. Percy may be a heavy sleeper but his stomach would never allow him to go too long without eating a feast. Seeing as how she had already seen hell, Annabeth tossed aside her unease and picked up Percy's Lion King diary. Good to know, Annabeth thought deviously about Percy's endearingly themed journal as she delved into an entry from just a few days prior to the present day.

June 7, 2011 ( checked the time frame of the first book so this is the right time, extra mile)

Dear diary,

I'm really in trouble. Piper's threatening to tell Annabeth about my hopeless crush on her. Dammit. Doesn't she and pretty much everyone at camp know there is no way she'd ever like me? I mean look at her, she makes Aphrodite look like Nancy Bobofit! Don't tell Aphrodite I said that though, she's already doomed my love life, no need to add fuel to the fire. And it's not just her gorgeous gray eyes, her legs that go on for longer than Zeus' enemy list, the sparkling blonde hair that frames her goddamn perfect face with those freckles on her nose that make her even more freaking cute! Even if she looked like a tramp, I'd still love her for being so smart, kind, funny, sarcastic, getting along with my mom which is awesome. Damn it, I can't even find anything wrong with her. Why does she have to be so gods damned PERFECT?! It doesn't really help that she wears a t shirt and shorts the entire time so my heart pounds faster than Travis ran after he made all of Katie's clothes have the words 'Travis is such a hottie.' He needs to just man up and tell her he likes he- well, I really can't talk can I. But he just likes her, if I ever told Annabeth I've been in love with her for the past three years, she'll either think I'm joking and laugh, or run away screaming. Both scenarios that have stopped me from telling her about my feelings in the past. Why did I have to be the pitiful guy who fell in love with his best friend?! I did good stuff, right?! I fought Gaea, Kronos, a billion monsters(pretty much) and a bunch of giants and other titans. And I'd do it all over if I could just hold Annabeth's hand. I'm so fuc-

"Annabeth what are you doing?!" Percy yelled indignantly, his face cherry red and hair the usual disheveled mop. His anger immediately vanquishing under the fear of his unrequited love being exposed by the very object of his affections. Annabeth however didn't hear Percy. Nor sense his fear or fiery red complexion. All she could do was recount Percy's words, replaying them in her mind over and over.

He's in love, WITH ME Annabeth thought, despite reading the undeniable evidence herself, she still couldn't comprehend her luck. Better yet, the fact that he was as head over heels with her as she had always been with him, perhaps more so. And that was saying something, considering the depth of her adoration.

After waking herself from her unbridled joy at her realization, Annabeth finally realized Percy's nervous form. Head tilted downward and scratching the back of his head, Percy's mind went into panic. WHAT IF SHE SAW, Percy thought anxiously. Unsure if Annabeth's frozen form was positive or negative. Noticing the fear evident in Percy's emerald eyes, Annabeth decided to have some fun.

"Nothing, just doing a little light reading," Annabeth stated casually but the mischievous glint in her eyes contrasted her breezy tone.

"But y. . . uh, wh- what did you find?" Hesitantly, Percy lifted his head up to find the love of his life's sparkling eyes. SHE KNOWS, Percy thought, deeply terrified at the meaning of her possible revelation.

"Oh nothing, just one of your entries from a couple days ago, you know the one where you say ramble on about how in love with me you are," Annabeth explained, failing to suppress the smile that crept onto her lips.

"Wh- Which one?" Percy stuttered shamefully before realizing what he just said. Gods no, Percy thought, fear overwhelming him further.

"Which one? Here, let me show you," Annabeth told Percy, while walking agonizingly slowly, her playfulness and joy increasing tenfold after hearing of his other entries detailing his love for her.

"See, right here," Annabeth pointed out, showing- smugly might I add- the entry that caught her eye. Relishing in the deepening of Percy's already prominent blush.

"It's- It's not uh, what you. . ." Percy stuttered untruthfully, scared of the consequences of his feelings. Deciding to apologize for his affections(I don't understand either), Percy worriedly looked down at Annabeth, "I. . I'm so- sorry Annabeth, I didn't- uh, can we just forget about this?"

Damn he's so cute when he's nervous, Annabeth thought, drinking in Percy's appearance. "I don't think so," Annabeth said, creeping closer towards Percy until she had the pleasure of seeing his brain lose function, intoxicated by her scent.

"Bu- but Annabeth I. . . do- don't want to lose you as a frie-" Percy began before being distracted. Perhaps by Annabeth's lips crashing onto his. After blinking away his shock, Percy smiled and moved his mouth in sync with Annabeth's, the sensation euphoric for both parties. Her lips fit perfectly in his, softer than Percy had ever imagined- which he did virtually every minute- melting his seaweed brain. Though in Percy's defense, Annabeth's mind had essentially devolved into a puddle of goo.

Breaking the kiss due to an urgent need for oxygen- otherwise the kiss probably would've lasted for all eternity- Percy mirrored Annabeth's ear splitting grin. "So, I'm guessing you're not mad?" Percy said, failing to contain his mirth at his long time fantasy coming true.

"Mad at the guy I'm in love with for writing down some of the sweetest things I've ever heard? You really are a seaweed brain." Shaking her head at the green eyed romantic in front of her, Annabeth pulled the idiot in front of her for another kiss. Sword lessons could wait for a while, right?


End file.
